


Stressed

by bbqmalfoy



Series: Everyday things [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Stressed, Studying, a lot of cute gay stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is stressed by school and he can't seem to ease his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed

Merlin felt _stressed_ by everything right now. He feels bad because he doesn't have a job but Arthur has one (and it pays him very well) plus he has a huge test to study for that will tell him his future. Netherless to say; it was _so much_ going on Merlin didn't know what to do. His head was full of things he needed to remember to be a doctor just like his uncle and it just... he wanted to burst out in tears and ignore everything for awhile.   
  
That's _not_ going to happen. Merlin just needs to fix this; he and Arthur can do a lot more if he gets a job and gets payed as well. Maybe they even can _travel..._ to Spain!   
Merlin sighed dreamily thinking of his boyfriend in swimming trunks in Spain... he snapped out of his thoughts when the door clicked and Arthur came in from a whole day of working. He looked exhausted and hungry.   
  
_Hungry!_ Merlin hadn't made any food yet! "Hey..", Arthur mumbled. "Are there any food?", he asked. It was like the world just wanted to torture Merlin.   
He just shooked in head in repsonse, _no way_ his voice would cope with him. "You haven't eaten in _all_ day?", Arthur asked and took off his jacket, relieving his " _dog-center_ " shirt where he works.   
  
"I am so sorry. I've been studying all day and I just have to nail this test tomorrow or else I will not get a job as a doctor or even a nurse! We will not be able to pay rent and we will get homeless and Uther will be disappoited and I will be not able to pay for my tutori-", Merlin ramble stopped with soft lips pressed agaisnt his.   
  
"Shut up, will you?", Arthur smiled. "You need to rest Merlin, look at you! You're about to burst out in tears at any moment", Arthur said softly and took Merlin's hand to lead him to their bed. "What do you say about ordering home today and we'll take a 2 hours rest and then you can study again?"   
  
Merlin loved Arthur. He always knew what to say or help him whenever he needed it; so, he nodded and smiled a pretty groggy smile. "Thank you Arthur."   
  
Arthur shushed him down. "Let's undress and rest for an hour", he said and slowly took off Merlin's shirt. When they had stripped down to only boxers they laid down on their bed, under the covers.   
Merlin put his head on Arthur's chest and listened to his heartbeats. He felt home now when Arthur was there to calm him down. Wherever Arthur was; Merlin was home.


End file.
